Where's My Happy Ending?
by Myste
Summary: Leah has watched everyone around her get their fairytale ending. Will Leah ever get her own happy ending? ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(  
**

**Where's My Happy Ending?**

**LPOV**

What happened to my happy ending? Everyone else I know had gotten theirs. Heck, even _Jacob_ had gotten his. I thought that we could both be the miserable loners of the pack, but no, he_ had_ to imprint on a _vampire's _daughter!

I don't even know why I care. I mean, I annoy Jacob, and he annoys me! So, why should I care that he got his happy ending? I didn't give a crap when Quil or Paul imprinted. Why was Jacob different? Yeah, I know, Sam was different too… but that was because I was in love with him!

It's so unfair! I could've been happy with Sam, but Emily just _had_ to visit me when I was with Sam, making Sam imprint and break _every single promise_ he made me.

I couldn't be mad at Sam or Emily though. It wasn't their fault that Sam had imprinted. It was the Cullens' fault. If those stupid bloodsuckers hadn't lived here, none of us would be werewolves. I'd be happily engaged to Sam, and Emily would still be my best friend. Those freaking _leeches_ ruined my entire future!

So now, I'm a freak. Even for a werewolf, I'm still a freak! There has _never_ been a female wolf, so why am I one? I'm a freak, and it's all because of the Cullens.

Maybe that's why I can't get over the fact that Jake imprinted. Maybe it's just that he imprinted on the daughter of one of the leeches that ruined my life.

I'm Leah, a 20 year old werewolf, and my life sucks. Where's my happy ending?

**I know this is short, but I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer :) REVIEW!!! (Please!)  
**


	2. Life Hates Me

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Twilight :(**

**LPOV**

_Seth, Leah, you'd better come back to the Cullen's house._

Jacob's mental voice suddenly intruded in my mind.

_Now? _Seth asked _I'm trying to run faster than Leah! I'm almost beating her!_

I rolled my eyes. _In your dreams, little bro. I've been going easy on you. You want to see how fast I can actually go?_

_No!_ Seth shouted in his mind.

_Guys, seriously! Something big just happened! _Jacob thought urgently. I caught a few glimpses of what he was thinking – Bella bending over to pick up a cup; Bella, covered in blood, on a operating table; A small, beautiful baby in Rosalie's arms while Jacob stared at it lovingly.

_What the heck?_ I thought _I thought you hated that mini leech._

_Don't call her that! Her _name_ is Renesmee. _ Jacob thought angrily.

_Whoa, whoa, back up. Yesterday, Bella nearly had her _darling_ Eddie kick you out of their house for calling it a monster spawn. Why the sudden change of heart? Did you, like, fall in love with it or something? _I snorted to myself. I knew that no werewolf could _ever_ imprint on a vampire… or a half-vampire.

… Jacob's mind was silent.

_No way! You did, didn't you! You imprinted! On Bella's_ _daughter! You know she's going to _flip_ when she finds out! And Edward! Oh, man, what did he say? I bet he nearly _murdered _you! I mean, seriously, you were in love with Bella first, and now you're in love with her _daughter_! That's just wrong!_ Seth howled.

_You what? _I gasped.

_I… er… imprinted?_ Jacob thought sheepishly.

I couldn't believe it. He was the only one that understood how I felt, and now he was gone. Lost to a baby bloodsucker.

_Leah? You know we can hear everything you're thinking? _Seth interrupted my thoughts.

_Yeah, Leah. I'm sorry that I imprinted, even though it's a completely INVOLUNTARY act! _Jacob thought. I could feel his hurt feelings radiating into my mind.

_Sorry._ I phased back and put on my clothes so I could think in peace. I continued running towards the Cullen house to meet Jacob. I could hear Seth's heavy footfalls far behind me.

I thought that Jacob and I were getting closer, actually becoming friends. We understood each other since we were both rejected by the ones we loved. What was I supposed to do now that Jacob had found his soul mate?

Why was I so upset though? Shouldn't I be happy that Jacob wasn't miserable anymore? Was I just being selfish? Did I just want a companion for my misery?

Selfishness shouldn't make me feel this way though. Selfishness should make me angry and resentful, not hurt and crushed. Selfishness shouldn't cause me this much pain. The last time I felt this way was when _he_ imprinted on Emily. The agony I felt when he broke all his promises and left me standing outside his house in the rain was nearly unbearable. I have absolutely nothing at all in common with Bella, but the way I acted for the next few months was almost identical to her behavior when her leech left.

I wasn't in love with Jacob though, so why did I care so much? I mean, sure, we're starting to become friends, but we still annoyed the crap out of each other a lot. This is so confusing! Am I having a mental breakdown or something? Ugh!

The forest began to thin out and I could see the bloodsuckers' huge mansion in the distance. I strained myself harder, and I flew across the ground in a new burst of speed. I finally broke free of the last few scattered trees and skidded to a halt in front of the porch where Jacob was sitting.

"Hey, Jake," I mumbled, giving him a half-hearted smile.

"Hey," he replied. "Is Seth almost here?"

"Yeah, he was way behind me even after I phased back." I smirked. My speed was the one thing I was proud of.

"Hey guys!" Seth called as he ran from the woods in his human form. He bounded up to porch in three long strides. "So, Jake, I hear you imprinted on Bella's baby!" he said casually. I scowled; I didn't want to be reminded of that again.

"Yes, Seth, I imprinted on _Renesmee_," he replied shortly. "But that's not the point right now. The thing is, I gave Edward permission to change Bella, but I'm not sure how Sam's pack will take it. I know I'm the true alpha, but I can't control his pack. We're gonna have to meet with them to discuss it. I think he'll let it go, since Bella was dying, but we can't take any chances. Leah, will you come with me?"

"To see… Sam?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, Leah. I'm sorry, I need someone to come with me and Seth has already been up for 3 days. He needs to sleep," Jake said sympathetically.

"Fine," I grumbled, feeling sick inside.

What did I do to deserve this? I was already in emotional turmoil, and now I had to see the man who tore my heart? Really, life hates me.

**Review, review, review!!! Reviews are awesome :P  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I am abandoning Animal Rights, Soul Mates, and Where's My Happy Ending?. I just don't really like the Twilight series anymore. If you want to continue this story on your own, feel free to do so. However, please ask me before doing so!

I am obsessed with Harry Potter right now, so I'm going to be writing Harry Potter fan fictions for now. I have many different ideas for stories, so I'll try to get some posted as soon as I can! I haven't written much of anything though, so it might be a while.

If you're looking for some good fan fictions to read right now, please check out my favorite stories and author's list! I especially recommend Recnac Transfaerso by Celebony. It is one of the best fan fictions I have ever read! There are two sequels to it - Flawed Perfection and Full Circle.

I hope to have some updates soon!

Yours truly,

Rose


End file.
